happyhomedesignerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mabel
Mabel is one of three siblings who run the Able Sisters clothing and tailor shop from Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and her cheerful people skills make her great at welcoming in customers. Her oldest sister, Sable, sews; the middle child, Labelle, sells accessories. They fought in the past but have put that behind them!. Birthday: May 22nd (Gemini). "A stitch in time saves nine… more stitches." Furniture *Sable's pic *Labelle's pic *Mabel's pic Music *K.K. Rockabilly Meeting Mabel Hello! You've reached an Able sister. Not THE Able sisters! Just the one, tee hee hee! Yeah, it's me, Mabel. Were you looking for my older sister? I could have sworn she was here. But she's probably sewing her tail off somewhere. Can't peel that one away from her machine! Hold on! You're calling from Nook's Homes, right? I'm not sure what Tom Nook can do for ME, but I'd be happy to listen to what you have to say. My sisters are pretty set in their ways, you see, but I would love to switch things up around here. How about I come down to your office to chat? Great! See you in a few! It's a good thing I picked up the phone when you called, player. Sable might've hung up on you! But don't worry. I'm definitely the reasonable one! So let's talk home design, huh? Sable and Labelle would call me crazy, but I really think you need to build us a new house. If you can, tee hee hee! I mean, if you're willing! So…are you willing? You are, right? Stories *''"When I was a baby, my parents would dress me up with fancy bows and clips and pins and things. Labelle would get so jealous. She said she wanted to have all the fancy things in HER hair. I think that's why she's so into accessories now!"'' *''"You know, if it were up to me, this room would probably be nothing but dolls and footballs. What? You never knew about my crazy obsessions? My sisters never told you? Well, I like to hang back with my dolls now and then, but I can also huck a mean last-second bomb."'' *''"Homes really are amazing, don't you think? I always feel nice and secure when I'm at home. I guess part of that comes from knowing my sisters are always nearby."'' *''"Did my sister Sable ever tell you how I got the name Mabel? Well, if she tells you, could you tell me too? I still don't know."'' *''"Do you have a favorite food? I know - that's sort of random, but it's been on my mind. For me, it's pickles. I can't get enough of them. Sable, weirdly, loves cucumbers but hates pickles! Labelle acts like she doesn't like either, but I know she secretly loves them both! Isn't that weird?"'' *''"As with any siblings, I'll admit we Able sisters tend to invade the others' personal space at times. Even when we have separate rooms, we're always in each others' way. I bet even if you gave us our own castle, we'd still manage to get under one another's fur. I guess that's just how it goes with siblings!"'' *''"When I was a little kid, I used to play outside by myself all the time. Sometimes I'd even wander off. As you can guess, this drove Sable insane with worry half the time. The other half, she was insane with guilt. Poor Sable. At least she's able to relax a little bit, you know?"'' *''"How often do you find yourself in your yard? No, don't tell me. Let me guess. Hmm... I'd say that... I'm not very good at guessing these sorts of things. Ha ha!"'' *''"Ah, nothing quite like the great outdoors, huh? Or, well, the great yard in front of our house. It definitely beats being stuck indoors at work!"'' Gallery Mable amiibo.png|Mabel's amiibo figure was released with Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival. MabelCard.png|Mabel's amiibo card from Series 3 207 Mabel Poster.jpg|Mabel's Japanese amiibo card from Series 3 with design sample Category:Special Character Category:Amiibo